Tu es belle quand tu travailles
by Eripsime Granger - Serdaigle
Summary: Une salle vide et deux jeunes filles travailleuses, ça promet une après-midi tranquille. Sauf lorsqu'à l'occasion d'un regard, le temps s'arrête pour laisser place au rêve…


_**Tu es belle quand tu travailles **__de Eripsime Granger - Serdaigle_

**Résumé :** Une salle vide et deux jeunes filles travailleuses, ça promet une après-midi tranquille. Sauf lorsqu'à l'occasion d'un regard, le temps s'arrête pour laisser place au rêve…

**Rating + Pairing : **Ceci est un yuri, c'est-à-dire une relation homosexuelle entre deux femmes, classé M (mais gentil M). Homophobes et sympathisants de la Manif pour Tous, passez votre chemin !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous, et joyeux Noël ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction, un OS écrit cette nuit parce que j'avais envie (comment ça c'est pas une raison suffisante ?!). Je prévois d'écrire du Drarry, mon pairing préféré, dans le futur, mais comme je n'ai pas osé m'attaquer à ce couple sacré dès le début, je me rabats sur un Hermione/Pansy.

Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce pairing, sachez que cet OS est très général et ne se rapporte pas forcément à ces deux personnages. D'ailleurs, les prénoms n'apparaissent que dans les deux dernières phrases.

J'espère que ce coup d'essai vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ! En tant que débutante, cela me fera plus que plaisir ^^

OOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOO

Tu es belle quand tu travailles. Tu es belle tout le temps, bien entendu, mais particulièrement quand tu es absorbée par ce que tu fais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'observer alors que tu tournes la page d'un des livres ouverts devant toi.

Près de ton sac, ton pied bat discrètement la mesure d'une musique qui n'existe que pour toi. Décidément, tu ne tiens pas en place. Tu n'as jamais su rester immobile. Mon regard remonte lentement le long de tes jambes, passe sur les plis de ta jupe, puis sur ton buste penché sur ta table de travail. Ta main gauche tapote distraitement le bord de la table, tandis que l'index de ta main droite suit du doigt la ligne que tu lis.

Enfin, mes yeux se fixent sur ton visage. La concentration dessine un pli entre tes sourcils, et tes lèvres reforment silencieusement les mots que tu déchiffres. De là où je suis, j'ai du mal à distinguer tes yeux. C'est dommage, j'aime beaucoup tes yeux.

Tout à coup, tu te redresses, les sourcils toujours froncés. Tu laisses échapper un long soupir, de lassitude, d'agacement peut-être, je ne sais pas. Et puis ton regard se tourne vers moi.

Je devrais me détourner, mais je reste figée sous ton regard inquisiteur. Je suis comme ces bêtes sauvages prises dans les feux d'une voiture, sur une route, de nuit. Sauf que les feux qui m'immobilisent sont ceux de tes prunelles. Et tout s'arrête.

Le temps n'existe plus. Plus de secondes, plus de minutes, plus d'heures. Juste un instant d'éternité, suspendu entre nous comme un secret. L'éternité contenue dans le fil infime qui unit nos regards. C'est impossible, nous le savons toutes les deux, et pourtant nous le vivons ensemble. Car je sais au fond de moi que tu ressens exactement ce que je ressens.

Lentement, sans me quitter des yeux, tu te lèves, mais le temps refuse toujours de reprendre son cours. Je peux voir dans ma tête les grains de sable en suspension dans un grand sablier imaginaire, comme en apesanteur. L'éternité s'allonge entre nous à mesure que tu t'approches de moi, ton regard toujours plongé dans le mien.

Tu es toute proche maintenant, à peine quelques dizaines de centimètres. Malgré moi, j'ai conscience de mon souffle court et de mes joues brûlantes. Une petite voix dans mon esprit me souffle que tu le vois toi aussi. Moi, la seule chose que je vois, ce sont tes yeux. Je me noie avec passion dans cet océan noisette qui constitue mon monde, j'y meurs à petit feu et ce faisant je me sens revivre.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tes yeux étaient si sombres. Ou qu'ils étaient si grands. À vrai dire, ils sont de plus en plus grands, et je les trouve de plus en plus beaux. Ce n'est que quand je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes que je réalise que tu n'avais pas cessé de te rapprocher. Mais bientôt, toute pensée rationnelle quitte mon esprit.

Tu m'embrasses. Ta bouche effleure la mienne, doucement, timidement. C'est une caresse légère, un simple frôlement. Je pourrais croire que je rêve, si je n'étais pas assaillie par ton odeur. Tu sens bon ; tu sens l'été et les sous-bois, l'eau fraîche et les fruits mûrs, le vent et la cannelle. Et ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui n'appartient qu'à toi.

Mais déjà tes lèvres se font plus pressantes sur les miennes, et je sens sur ma joue le contact timide de tes doigts. Aussitôt et sans crier gare, je m'embrase. Mon immobilité s'enflamme dans le brasier de la passion, et ma main tremblante vient se glisser au creux de ta nuque. Mes lèvres rejoignent les tiennes dans leur ardeur, tandis que mes doigts s'entremêlent avec délice aux mèches folles qu'ils rencontrent.

Comme dans une semi-transe, je sens ta bouche s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer un soupir de plaisir. Timidement, je goûte la saveur de tes lèvres de la pointe de ma langue. C'est comme se délecter de velours, de rose et de lumière. Avec un gémissement de désir, je glisse ma langue contre la tienne, avide de plus de contact, de plus de saveur.

Nous sommes étroitement enlacées à présent. C'est drôle, je ne me souviens pas m'être levée de mon fauteuil. C'était en tout cas une excellente initiative, parce que je peux maintenant sentir ton corps plaqué contre le mien et c'est merveilleux. Ta main est restée sur ma joue, avec tendresse, tandis que l'autre s'agrippe passionnément à mon épaule. Quant à moi, je te tiens par la taille tout en te pressant avidement contre moi.

Sous mon ardeur, tu recules de quelques pas chancelants, et bientôt tu es dos au mur. Surprise, tu tournes un instant la tête de côté. Aussitôt ma bouche glisse de ta mâchoire jusqu'à ton oreille, mon souffle chaud et fébrile courant sur ta peau. Les yeux clos sous l'afflux d'émotions, je parcours de mes lèvres ta gorge si douce, heureuse de constater que tu es aussi brûlante que je le suis. Je couvre de baisers chaque centimètre de peau nue qui s'offre à moi.

La pression de tes doigts sous mon menton m'oblige à relever la tête, cependant mon grognement de frustration est réduit à néant par ton baiser brûlant. C'est fort, c'est sensuel, c'est passionné, et bientôt c'est à mon tour de reculer sous tes tendres assauts. Mais mes jambes butent sur un obstacle imprévu, et je me sens avec affolement tomber à la renverse. Tu t'es séparée de moi, aussi n'ai-je rien pour me retenir dans ma chute.

J'atterris en vrac sur quelque chose de mou et confortable. Le canapé, je réalise avec soulagement en m'allongeant un peu plus convenablement. Je comprends au sourire satisfait qui danse sur ton visage que c'était ton but depuis le début. Je frémis d'expectation et de désir, tandis que tu me scrutes avec attention.

Nous nous observons en silence, nos souffles retrouvant progressivement un rythme normal. Mon cœur, en revanche, bat toujours à une cadence effrénée, et le regard lascif que tu me lances ne fait rien pour aider. Lentement, sensuellement, tu poses un genou sur le canapé, puis l'autre entre mes deux jambes. Tes paumes viennent prendre appui de chaque côté de ma tête, sans que tes yeux aient quitté les miens. Je me demande si mon regard a l'air aussi affamé que le tien à cet instant.

Ton visage est juste au-dessus du mien à présent. Et puis tu te penches doucement vers moi, si doucement que c'en est presque douloureux. Quand tes lèvres sont assez proches pour que je puisse m'en emparer, je me précipite, mais tu recules aussitôt. Pas de beaucoup, quelques centimètres seulement, mais cela suffit pour que tu sois de nouveau hors d'atteinte. Je grogne de frustration et tu souris d'un air narquois.

- Tu joues, je réalise dans un souffle.

- Je joue, admets-tu avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Cependant ton visage se rapproche du mien à mesure que nous parlons. Apparemment, j'arrive à endormir ta vigilance. C'est à mon tour de sourire.

- C'est cruel, je rajoute.

- C'est jouissif.

- Je ne vois pas bien en quoi me faire languir est jouissif.

- Disons que j'ai l'impress…

Je ne saurai probablement jamais ce que tu allais dire, car j'ai enfin réussi à m'emparer de ta bouche. Tu gémis doucement alors que je mordille ta lèvre, et ce son me donne chaud. J'ai envie de toi. D'une pression de ma main dans ton dos, je te plaque à nouveau contre mon corps. Et c'est mille fois plus intense que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Instinctivement, je me cambre pour te sentir un peu plus contre moi et c'est à mon tour de gémir.

Je suis brûlante et toi aussi. Lascivement, ma main court dans ton dos tandis que nos bouches dansent un ballet sensuel. Bientôt mes doigts se glissent sous le tissu de ton haut et je te sens frissonner tandis que je parcours ta peau avec délectation. Tu glisses une main tremblante dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre se faufile insidieusement entre nos deux corps en ébullition.

Ma respiration se fige tandis que ta main descend lentement le long de mon cou. Je n'ose imaginer l'endroit où elle va s'arrêter, et en même temps je n'espère que ça. Un soupir pitoyable s'échappe de mes lèvres quand ta main défait les premiers boutons de ma chemise, et je me cambre sans résistance quand tu cherches à te frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge. Tu me débarrasses vite de ces vêtements, que tu jettes négligemment au sol.

J'ai fermé les yeux pendant ce temps. Impossible de contempler ma totale reddition sans en éprouver une certaine gêne, sans parler d'une excitation encore plus gênante. Je laisse donc échapper un hoquet de surprise quand je sens un contact chaud et humide autour de mon téton. Bon sang, est-ce que c'est ta bouche qui… Mon esprit se vide totalement alors que tu entames des mouvements de succion, ta langue jouant librement sur la pointe sensible. C'est démoniaque. C'est divin.

- Chuuuut !

Ta remarque amusée, ainsi que la brève sensation de froid avant que tu ne retournes à ton activité, me font reprendre pied avec la réalité. Chut ? Pourquoi chut ? Attends une seconde… Est-ce moi qui pousse ces râles de plaisir totalement indécents ? Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue ! Je tâche tant bien que mal de me contrôler, histoire de conserver un minimum de dignité, mais je dois bien avouer que les résultats sont mitigés.

- Tu… me rends… complètement folle, je finis par haleter au bout de quelques minutes.

Cela me vaut le départ de ta bouche qui s'éloigne de mon sein, sans que je sache s'il faut que je le déplore ou que je m'en réjouisse (santé mentale oblige), pour rejoindre mes lèvres en une caresse.

- C'est moi qui te rends folle, maintenant ?

- Bien sûr ! je réplique.

- Qui regarde les honnêtes gens travailleurs de façon tellement insistante que les honnêtes gens en question s'en aperçoivent ?

- … Ah bon ?

Tu ris. J'adore ton rire, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit. J'adore tellement de choses chez toi que te parler de chacune d'entre elles prendrait une vie entière. Alors le plus souvent, je me tais et je t'aime en silence. Mais aujourd'hui tout a changé. Aujourd'hui je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. En tout cas, je l'espère très fort.

- J'aime ton rire, je murmure donc à ton oreille.

Aussitôt, tu cesses de rire. Si j'avais su que ma déclaration aurait cet effet, je me serais tue.

- Tu aimes mon rire ? tu répètes avec sérieux.

- Euh… oui.

- Seulement mon rire ?

Tout à coup, j'ai peur. Peur de m'être trompée. Peur que ce que nous venons de vivre ne soit qu'une envie d'un moment. Peur que ton corps ait parlé, et pas ton cœur. Peur que tes sentiments ne soient pas les mêmes que les miens. Peur que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

Ton regard est si sérieux que je redoute un moment que tu n'aies deviné les sentiments que je te porte. Tes yeux, clairs et droits, ne cillent pas quand tu prends la parole.

- Parce que moi j'aime tout chez toi. Ton rire, mais le reste aussi. Tes yeux, tes cheveux, tes lèvres, tes bras, tes jambes. Ta façon de parler, de manger, de tenir un stylo. Ta force, ta gentillesse, ton sale caractère, tes blagues, tes crises de nerfs, ton…

- Je t'aime.

Un long silence s'installe. Ça alors, c'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Ça ne me ressemble pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je ne déballe pas mon cœur comme ça, moi. Je n'avoue pas mes sentiments à la première venue, moi. Et puis, pour commencer, je ne tombe pas amoureuse des gens, moi. Sauf que là c'est une exception, une exception faite pour un être d'exception. Alors je me pardonne. Et j'ai l'espoir fou que tu me pardonnes aussi.

- Tu peux répéter ? tu demandes, interdite.

- Euh… Ben non, une fois c'est déjà inespéré de ma part je trouve, je marmonne.

- Ouf, c'est bien toi ! Pendant un instant j'ai eu peur qu'on t'ait échangée sans que je m'en rende compte.

- Comment je dois le prendre, ça ?

- Bien, bien ! Enfin, avoue que c'est plutôt inattendu de ta part.

- Euh, oui, et à ce propos… Tu n'as pas répondu, je souffle.

- Répondu ? À quoi ?

- Tu le fais exprès pour m'obliger à répéter ou quoi ?

- Hein ? Quoi donc ? Ah, que tu m'aimes ? Mais moi je suis follement amoureuse de toi depuis des mois déjà ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps.

Une vague de soulagement et de bonheur m'envahit tandis que tu m'observes avec candeur. Non, mon amour, je n'avais rien compris du tout moi ! Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour annoncer des choses pareilles avec tant de facilité. Dire que mon « je t'aime » m'a échappé contre mon gré alors que le tien était si spontané… Cette réflexion m'arrache un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Tiens, enfin quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, Miss je-sais-tout ! je me moque.

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. Ce surnom te colle à la peau depuis tellement longtemps que tu ne t'en offusques plus.

- Si je savais tout, je m'ennuierais. Alors ?

- Je me disais simplement qu'il n'y avait qu'Hermione Granger pour faire une déclaration d'amour avec autant d'aisance.

- Ha ! Et je suppose qu'il n'y a que Pansy Parkinson pour avoir tant de mal à faire la sienne !

OOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOO

_**Et voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS !  
Et s'il vous plaît, prenez 5 minutes pour reviewer )**_


End file.
